


Nepotism

by SusanaR



Series: Desperate Hours Alternative Universe G version (DH AU G) [57]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brotherhood, Captivity, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fourth Age, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Rescue Missions, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanaR/pseuds/SusanaR
Summary: Legolas thinks that he owes his daring and illegal rescue from the Blood Mages' army to his status as the elven King's heir. Gimli disagrees.





	Nepotism

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: This probably takes place around Year 80 or so of the 4th Age, during the Second Blood Mage War. The three Blood Mage Wars are a series of events that I came up with in order to give my Fourth Age characters something heroic and important to do. It’s a little similar in theme to some of Tolkien’s general Fourth Age ideas for challenges that Eldarion (Aragorn & Arwen’s son and heir) might have to deal with. There are links in the End Notes to some of my other stories having to do with the Blood Mage Wars. 
> 
> Quote: 
> 
> "We were handpicked for our ignorance." - Lois McMaster Bujold

"You would not have risked so much to save me, any of you, were I not the son of Thranduil," lamented Legolas, aware of how bitter he sounded, but unwilling to admit, even to himself, that under his rancor, he was really afraid. He didn't want to think yet of what he'd endured during his time as a captive, nor of how it had affected him. Being angry and resentful was much easier. 

Gimli laughed, "Brother-mine, I don't even LIKE your Da." 

Legolas blinked, because he could tell when Gimli was lying, and so he knew that his dwarven brother was telling him the sober truth just now. 

"But, I thought . . ." the injured prince protested. 

"Ha! Teaches you to think." 

"Gimli!" 

"Your father and I are friendly to one another for your sake, Legolas. We even respect one another. But I did this for you and you alone, have no doubt. As did Theli, Elladan, Elion, Cellindir, young Elrond, Shona and Min-Qiang." 

"It was too great a risk to take, to send a rescue party through enemy lines, deep into the Blood Mages' camp, just to save one elf!" Legolas protested angrily. 

"It wasn't, brother-mine," Gimli assured him sternly, "Every single one of us - except for me - was a descendant of Luthien and Melian. They didn't want to be seen, and we weren't seen. Mithiriel and our sorcerers and priests put a blessing on all of us, to further hide us." 

"Theli, Elladan, young Elrond and I carried poison to take if we were caught," Gimli continued firmly, "and the others were handpicked for their loyalty, but also their ignorance. We minimized the risks as much as we could, but we could not leave you to the Blood Mages, especially not with Sarangerel getting through a message to us that you were still alive. And you would have done the same for any of us, had we been the unfortunate commander of our army's sacrificial company in that purposeful disaster of a battle, and then been taken captive for our trouble. Of that I don't have even a single doubt." 

"Of course I would have, that's not even in question." 

"Well, hush your nonsense then. And share your grapes."

**Author's Note:**

> My other stories that have to do with the Blood Mages or what the Blood Mages can do include: 
> 
> “Great Mistakes,” a story about the Blood Mages setting siege to Imladris, and Eldarion, Elboron, and Elboron’s younger brother Elion coming to the rescue. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875881
> 
>  
> 
> “Dribbling Mad” chapter 22, which features of a vision of the future set during the Second Blood Mage War. Chapter 22 will be posted later this week. The prior chapters of “Dribbling Mad” can be found here: 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875881
> 
> “Burning Mad,” which is about Faramir’s middle daughter Mithiriel (an OC) being kidnapped by a mage who is similar to the Blood Mages that the Fourth Age characters will meet later. “Burning Mad” is available here:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887622/chapters/29441016
> 
> The companions who went with Gimli into the Blood Mages’ camp to rescue Legolas after he was captured are Theli, Elladan, Elion, Cellindir, young Elrond, Shona and Min-Qiang. 
> 
> Theli is a Greenwood elf, and Faramir’s middle daughter Mithiriel’s husband. 
> 
> Elladan is the canon Elladan, one of Lord Elrond’s and Lady Celebrian’s twin sons. 
> 
> Elion is Ecthelion Faramirchil (he goes by his nickname ‘Elion’), Faramir and Eowyn’s youngest son and a healer. 
> 
> Young Elrond is one of Mithiriel and Theli’s twin sons. 
> 
> Cellindir is the middle son of Prince Alphros of Dol Amroth and his wife Melyanna (OC older daughter of Aragorn and Arwen, and Eldarion’s younger sister). 
> 
> Shona is a great-grandson of Faramir and Eowyn, and one of their oldest daughter Theodwyn’s grandsons. 
> 
> Min-Qiang is a grandson of Faramir and Eowyn, one of their youngest daughter Haleth’s sons. 
> 
> Sarangerel, who is the allies’ spy in the Blood Mages’ camp, is the daughter of Faramir’s daughter Theodwyn. 
> 
> More stories about Faramir’s and Aragorn’s children can be found in the series page for the gen version of my Desperate Hours AU, which is available here: 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/16409


End file.
